


A Teaflings Tale

by ImmortalFire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalFire/pseuds/ImmortalFire
Summary: The first thing he saw was darkness. He opened his eyes, but nothing changed. A moment later it was cold. Frost creeping up his limbs and causing him to shiver. He tried to move, but it was hard. He struggled and pushed until he finally got his hands a little free.Earth. Everywhere around him was earth. He started to dig, pushing his fingers into the dirt and trusting his instincts to lead him into the right direction.And finally Light.





	1. Shine Bright, Circusman.

"Any last words?"  
His view got blurry, as he saw this giant man standing above him, his glaive hovering inches above his chest. He knew his time has come, but he didn´t give up. His heart beating faster than ever. His eyes fixed onto his opponent he took a deep breath and spat Lorenzo in his face. Seconds later he felt the sharp pain sinking into his chest, piercing his lung and finally reaching his heart. He heard Beau scream. He saw her shocked face in the corner of his eye as he breathed out for the last time. Defeated, dead, but still unbroken. Mollymauk never closed his eyes.  
His heart stopped beating and everything went dark.  
The last thing he remembered was, when gentle arms liftet him up, paired with silent sobs.  
Then he let go.

Caleb placed the cold body into the hole. He wrapped the tiefling into his beautiful tapestry and brushed a bloody strand of hair out of his face.  
"Shine bright, Circusman." He whispered and a small tear rolled down his cheek, which he hastly wiped away. He then slowly started to put the soil back into the hole, hesitating, when the first crumbs fell onto the tieflings now peaceful resting face.  
Eventually the hole was filled and a branch was put as a marking. The Wizard held Molly's coat in his hand and traced some lines with his fingers, before he hung it over the post.  
"In case he needs it, if he comes back...maybe..."

Alter bidding their goodbyes and drying their tears Caleb, Beauregard, Nott and their two new companions got their horses ready and continued their way to Shady Creek Run.  
With a sad sigh Caleb turned his head one last time to look at the coat. He gave a nod in it's direction and finally took of, picking up a faster pace. The others needed them and there was nothing they could do here anymore.


	2. Empty

The first thing he saw was darkness. He opened his eyes, but nothing changed. A moment later it was cold. Frost creeping up his limbs and causing him to shiver. He tried to move, but it was hard. He struggled and pushed until he finally got his hands a little free.   
Earth. Everywhere around him was earth. He started to dig, pushing his fingers into the dirt and trusting his instincts to lead him into the right direction.   
And finally Light. The full moon shone on a clear, starry sky. He looked up and admired the view for a moment, until the freezing wind caught his hair. Shivering he looked around and saw a bright red coat, hanging on a stick. Confused, but to cold to think further about it he got up and put it on. It fit perfectly.   
Now not freezing anymore and free from the earth he sat down to think.  
Nothing. His mind was...  
"Empty...." He whispered. It somehow made him sad  
He was alone, still cold, hungry and had no where to go.  
He slung his arms around him to warm himself up and heard suddenly a small rustling sound at his chest. A piece of paper was stuffed into his shirt. Raising an eyebrow he opened it and read it. At least he was able to read and understand what stood there. 

"Mollymauk" - was this his name? It seemed so.  
"If you read this, if you really come back a second time, don't wait for us here for longer than a day. Go south to Zadash and tell the keeper of the Evening Nip tavern, that you don't have coin, but many gifts to offer. The Gentleman will get you back to us."

He had no idea what all of this meant, but at least he knew his name now. Looking around he found this beautiful, but dirty tapestry that was buried with him. He shook it a bit to get the most dirt out of it and wrapped it around himself, before making his way to the fallen tree, that laid not far. Sitting against it he decided to wait until Dawn.

The sun rose and the snow began to fall again. Mollymauk stood up, brushing the few snowflakes off and started to head southward, following the road. It wouldn´t make sense to stay here waiting. These people, who left him that letter were propably traveling with horses and be able to catch up to him if necessairy. 

As the time passed his stomach began to hurt. He was very, very hungry, but sadly, he had nothing to eat on him and there was no source of food anywhere to be seen. No other travellers, not leftovers of camps, noting. He was completely alone with nothing around him but white.  
He continued to walk and as his legs began to give in he heard a distand sound. Hooves and the clattering of fast travelling wagons.


End file.
